BELLY FULL OF LUST!
by jasonmoore00170
Summary: Two anthros getting to play with each other.


It was 1 o' clock at midnight and the sky was dark as the stars glimmered with light to complete the scenery. The sound of crickets chirping was enough to make anyone feel like they would go outside and just enjoy the sound, for some people of course. The full moon was out and glowed attractively, filling the whole sky like a lantern. The road was long and quiet for anyone to drift along the lonely and desolated ride. There was nothing to see out in the southern forest. No gas station. No house. No nothing. However, there was one trailer that stands out in the open. An old trailer that full of rust and metal on the outside. Inside lived two animals living together. There names were Ralph and Wyatt.

**Ralph **was a slender and small fox who always felt so hurt about finding a wife. Every time he would go up to a women, he would so anxious and awkward that they thought he was mentally unstable or maybe they weren't interested in him. That was way back then. That was when someone he met took pity on him and decided to help him out on his feet. **Wyatt **was one of Ralph's friends who wanted to help him with his anxiety. He is a very obese cat who ate so much at a young age to toughen up his gut a bit. Despite his huge gut, he had strength in his muscles as well.

Ralph was in the kitchen making coffee to wake himself up from a nap, while Wyatt was trying out his old shirt he wore as a kid and some old overalls. He actually decided to wear both of them to see if he looked "aesthetic" in them. He went to his closet to change, and once he was done he checked him out in the mirror. Only to be discouraged of how ridiculously weird he looked. His shirt was barely small that went over his big gut, while the overall straps were making his gut stick out. While Ralph was having his little wake up session, something immediately caught his eye on Wyatt. His belly was that huge. Ralph could not believe his eyes. He felt like he was about to burst. **_What is this feeling? _** He asked himself. **_Why do I feel the need to touch it?_** Ralph was confused yet he felt erotic.

Wyatt was about to put up his cruddy clothes away, until he felt a slight tickle on his sides. He giggled softly only to find that Ralph was touching him weirdly.

"Why are you touching me?" he asked.

Ralph jumped and took a step back from him. He felt so embarrassed and blushed like a tomato.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to-I was just a little..." Ralph stuttered as Wyatt was puzzled by his behavior. Instead he chuckled and grinned to the small fox. "I see how this is," He said. "You wanted some of this thick stuff, don't ya?"

Ralph was weirded out but satisfied. "Well...yeah" He said. "There's just something about your belly that really...I-it just makes me wanna...you know what I mean."

"Well, don't be shy, I ain't stopping ya." Wyatt stuck out his belly with his hands on his hips.

Ralph stared at it for a second and slowly started to put his hands on him. He gently rubbed his belly all around. Ralph licked his lips with satisfactory. Wyatt moaned to the feeling of Ralph's hands on him. Ralph rubbed it harder and faster as the fat cat groaned. "That's the spot." He said. Then Wyatt told him to give him a second as he took all of his clothes off. He went full nude as Ralph was a bit randy and felt the need to take off his clothes as well. Now both of them were completely naked.

"You know," Ralph said. "For the first time in my life, I am really going to enjoy this."

Wyatt put his hand onto Ralph's chin. "It's happening, sweetheart." He whispered softly to him as he scratched Ralph's chin, making his tongue stick out like a dog.

"Awwww" Ralph sweetly said. "You look so adorable when you do that."

"Ha. I guess I am that cute." Ralph said.

Wyatt then scratched his cheeks while Ralph acted like a dog than a fox. Ralph kneeled down on his knees and sniffed all over Wyatt's front body as he giggled.

"Heehee, stop it. You keep doing you'll make my loins grow. Hohohoo." Ralph didn't stop as he went to Wyatt's belly button. His nose dug deeper into the hole. Wyatt yelped in shock while he chuckled.

"Take it easy, will y-OHHOHOHO!"

Ralph snorted like a pig in a barn. As Ralph was done, he had lint all over his tiny nose.

Wyatt sighed with relief to calm himself down as wanted to return the favor.

"Thanks for the nose kisses, bud. Let give you something in return." He stated.

Ralph was wondering what Wyatt was going to do as he was about to get, but was greeted with a **SLAM** in the face. Ralph laid there for a minute as Wyatt was towering down to him.

"Sorry about that. I mean, you were giving me some kisses and I thought my belly would give you a big one."

"That's alright. Besides, I think I'm actually warming up."

Ralph placed his nose onto Wyatt's, giving Wyatt a sudden blush with a smile.

"You're really adorable when you do that."

Wyatt scratched Ralph's head making him act like a dog again.

"My little cutie poo." He cooed at the fox.

Wyatt baby-talked to Ralph as he messed with his face.

Ralph kneeled down again to give Wyatt some kisses.

He started to tongue his belly button as Wyatt groaned. Ralph can taste the sensation in Wyatt's big navel as saliva was everywhere around his face and Wyatt's belly.

Wyatt was libidinous for Ralph trying to give him some tongue.

After Ralph was done, his placed his chin on Wyatt's stomach, tiring himself out.

Wyatt snickered. "Had enough, little one?"

"I feel relieved by the years of sorrow." He said.

"How 'bout ya sleep with me tonight?"

"I'd love too."

Wyatt picked him up by his legs to his head, carrying him to their bed.

The two were feeling pleasured by their lustful game. Ralph's tongue was dry, and Wyatt's big belly was covered in saliva. They both had fun with their roleplay.

"Let's do it again some other night, shall we?"

"Alright then."


End file.
